rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Powerless
EXP Awarded Roleplays Pink feathers fluttered through the night hoping to find Goddess Ixchel which was that of the Rainbow of the Moon. It was tasteful and aesthetically pleasing like he always was in his more feminine appearance, which was that of a feminine bright pink dress, pink bows of hearts, tied up hair to match. But.... Searching this splendid evenine ripe for moonbows, was not... Ixchel... What? This couldn't be. As Her angel, Iris ALWAYS knew how to find the hidden goddess... Instead... Only the other half was sensed as a presence double that of what as before. This..... Could only mean..... NO!!!!!! Ixchel... Was the only one who.... Gave his importance.... Gave him his everything... Jericho.......... Would PAY. Ready to take out his vengeance on the known culprit, Irid was set aback to find that his angelic powers were waning... Like the moon yet... Without Ixchel there may not be a chance to empower himself again... At the thought of this his physical my futile wings gave way and his sharp descent commenced wit his thoughts too busy with rage over his Goddess and strong desire for vegneance to pay attention to saving himself. A rainbow light appeared as the weakened angel fell, slowing his descent to a crawl. The light soon grew, completely filling his vision until he could see nothing else... And then, it faded, revealing what appeared to be a lavish living-space, filled with gold, white, and silver livery. The angel found himself laying on a luxurious bed, with lush, soft linens. On a chair next to him sat a woman, dressed in fine white fabrics with gleaming silver jewelry. Her hair was in an elaborate style, and appeared to be mostly white, yet the underside appeared to emanate some sort of rainbow aura. Looking to the angel, the woman let out a chuckle. "Arise, little angel. Your time has not yet come," she said. "I sense the thirst for vengeance within you. I might be able to help you with that." A distorted voice entered the room, as if meaning to penetrate something. Penetrate through another one's force. And penetrate it did. As a matter of fact, as the voice entered, so did a large blade, that of the first hour hand. Then instantly stealing the colors the poor thing that got in the way of it, it divided into 60 then each into 60 more resulting in 3600 blades that rotated around each other with each passing second. The little angel sure didn't have the time to feel the shock much less respond to whatever had uselessly saved him in the first place, as the second hands rotated on and on stealing the color pallette of him and taking advantage of it well. The song continued and the angel was no more, wings torn off but replaced with stronger ones that made their Anonymous appearance that were kept separate from the body for now. What was even more delightful was control over the change in appearance ability that was fully taken advantage of to result in this anonymously improved Irid. Rage filled her mind. The room itself seemed as though it were about to burst into flames. In fact, it did just that. As it burned, it slowly faded to reveal what appeared to be sky for miles around. As the flames ate away at the carpet, a floor that appeared to be made of several tiles of a clear, glass-like material. If one looked down, one could see what appeared to be ruins atop a mountain below this transparent walkway. The spectral gradient in the woman's hair, as well as the one that seemed to spring forth from an indistinct point of origin behind her, were consumed by burning red as she stood from the smoldering remains of her once-luxurious armchair. Her expression spoke volumes and revealed her rage; her thirst for vengeance for her precious time and careful planning that had been effectively wasted by this pathetic lower god; her want, nay, NEED for justice for the one she had saved, who had already been wronged. Her inner desires fueled her, both emotionally and literally, for these were the very concepts that she embodied. As the red light grew, it changed to pure, divine light and grew to envelope her. The intensity soon grew to blind anyone, or anyTHING, in the vicinity. When it faded, the woman was gone. Where she had once stood was a being that looked like something straight out of the mythology of a bygone people. It wasn't the god from the machine, as the old saying goes. In this case, the machine and the god were one and the same. It was an angelic figure, yet a demonic one at the same time. Its grin of razor-sharp teeth reeked of ill intent, yet it was clad in divine gold and white. The air around it seemed charged with power, yet the wing-like motifs seemed to suggest an angelic presence. All in all, a mortal onlooker would likely feel quite conflicted. Or perhaps just terrified, and rightfully so. For, you see, this entity was a goddess. And she was, to put it bluntly, pissed. Without moving her mouth, she spoke in a voice that sounded much like the one she'd used in her humanoid form, though heavily distorted and somewhat mechanical: "FOOL! WHO ARE YOU THAT WOULD COME INTO MY REALM AND KILL ONE WHO WAS TO BE MY SERVANT?! WHO ARE YOU, LESSER BEING, THAT WOULD DISRUPT THE MACHINATIONS OF PAX-NEMESIS?!" Smiling, another blade was brought forth, the second hand hour which divided into 60 and 3,600 blades were brought forth and they did nothing but point in her direction only dancing in front of her, tauntingly, it showed the visions of a different god/goddess in every blade if you paid close attention. One for each blade for each second for each minute of each hour of 1 AM, 2 AM, and 3 AM. Soooooo... what do you think? 10,800 minor gods/goddess. 60 major god/goddesses and 3 deities, Water, Gravity, and Death. Dark entities that were far beyond that of a simple Triple G. So.... do you still want to fight me? Tell me exactly how you want to do that. After all, if I could bring down a deity and make them an hour.... oh the fun I could have with yet another hour!! But I don't need this of course.... So why don't you SIT DOWN and listen to my plans. Through telepathy he said this and other oneneifeiric manipulation, the hour was set back as the 3,600 blades all pointed back at him and were absorbed into his new Irid frame. It was now 1 AM again and instead of the area they were in previously, they were in the sight of where Irid was about to appear and discover Ixchel's death. This also mean that Pax-Nemesis had never transformed into her true form and all the rage she absorbed was null making her considerable less powerful. However, Anonymous was still within Irid's new frame. Soo... tell me... how badly do you want to avoid destruction? You get one more chance at this, so let's avoid choosing rage this time. SInce he wound the clock one hour in which the time taken had been slightly less than an hour, Ixchel was still in the sky, awaiting her upcoming death. She needed to die still of course if Pax-Nemesis would have what she wanted, so this was will of the Lady now, and was not Anonymous. Instead, Jericho had made one's appearance right on time. But before one had a chance to bring in one's second spirit for a bonding moment, Anonymous-Irid reached over and plucked the tail of the night time camoflauged creature. She squirmed desperately in its palm like an animal right on its death as Anonymous-Irid tormented her by crushing her tail until it broke still holding on, the squirms getting more and more desperate. He smirked during the process as he waited for Jericho. A primal roar echoed throughout the land as the Lady of Retribution let out a primal roar that seemed to come from everywhere at once, and particularly from her mouth. When it reached the crescendo, a single word could be heard: "VENGEANCE!" The Lady raised a metal hand, which glowed with blinding light, before plunging it into the transparent ground. However, rather than shattering the surface, it disappeared into a mass of divine light, seemingly creating a rift, which the Lady then pulled, making it wider and wider. Within the rift was what appeared to be blackness, though if one looked closely enough, one might see a speck of red at its center. This was a one-way fall to Incarceron, the Prison of the Gods. Though of course, because it was the Lady's own realm, she couldn't be thrown in. "YOU WILL SUFFER FOR YOUR SINS!" Normally going into woods to dance with her goddess, she was shocked to see others so close to her as her level of fear quickly rose when she saw that her goddess was found and starting to get hurt. The pain was unbearably and the sight too horrid to watch as Jericho broke down into tears almost unable to get the strength to save her goddess. She knew there was only one thing to do at this point and it had to be this. In an desperate attempt to save the goddess to save her Ixchel, she took a final breath and summoned Ixchel into her spirit, causing her goddess form to disappear and they were united into one spirit. Jerixchel, a woman of high power who was goddess and kitsune spirit united as one, as she turned to run for safety, crying out for Nameless using the stars to draw a huge banner for her to be saved. Smiling as he expected it, he summed his third hour hand, LUNACY, as he laughed maniacally at the portal being opened which was utterly useless, since he wasn't a GOD. With the third hour hand blade it divided into 60 blades then each 60 robbing the night of all its stars as they plucked each star that was used for the banner and in that each star tipped blade was thrown at Jerixchel, penetrated her newly formed body. Before the hour of lunacy was up, he set the clock back to 1 AM. Before all of this happened therefore Incarceron was never opened, but activated the Gravitation ability to bring Jericho to her and united their forms. His new form with Irid's frame now incorporated Jerixchel with new colors and far greater abilities now spread into nine rather than three. Of course, being Anonymous. As his blades peirced, they withered away. Nothing. Jerixchel was safely in the arms of nameless, unharmed and undamaged. A scowled firmly placed on his lips. As he looked to into anon's eyes, he would feel a massive amount of killing intent as the scenery around them melted away. "No more....no more of you. You are not need anymore. You are in my dimension, where times nothing to you....you can't control anything here." He looked down to Jerixchel and kissed her head gently. "You're safe now...." He made her vanish, putting her back in his bed in another realm. "You know...you are trapped here with me....powerless...." A smirked crept across his lips as he started to walk towards him. The tension in the air seemed to dissipate somewhat as the blades disappeared. The Lady realized that she was no longer in her own dimension. Rather, they had somehow transferred to the realm of this newcomer. The Lady could feel a great and familiar power in him. He must have been the one to intervene, and save the Goddess that had been consumed. "You have my thanks, Champion of Light," the Lady said in a relatively neutral tone. However, the interloper was still her primary concern. The Goddess may have been reclaimed, but the angel remained lost. Not if the Lady had anything to say about it. "You fool," came her distorted voice. "You pathetic, idiotic MEDDLER! You claim to have stolen the powers of Gods, and yet you fail to keep hold of one. And now, you have given me access to my full power. You have instilled rage within me. You have caused the need for vengeance. And you have created the need for justice to be done. But above all, you have disrupted my plans. AND NOW, YOU SHALL SUFFER!" The Lady called on all of her power, preparing to rip the angel out of the interloper by force. For a moment about to go through a horrid experience herself, Jerixchel was hardly able to process the null of the impact of the events that did not occur? A small goddess like her.. no, no longer goddess actually as the damaged Ixchel portion of her moved inwards resting in her very essence for the moment stripping her of her supernatural characteristics, Now it was just the human legally named Jericho from the native village of Vale. Who had dark skin and hair like her fellow tribe members and without being two spirited any longer was a normal male. It was very surprising but before anything could happen, he was sent into a comfortable location where he rested from the trauma of the event, waiting for Nameless but knowing it wouldn't be long. He sighed, "My goddess.... I feel.. alone..." he spoke softly and not comfortably. A huge tear occurred in Namleess' dimension which Syn was able to do mostly because Nameless spatial powers were shared with Syn from being his bitch hehehe. Yet, this show just couldn't continue any longer, it was honestly ridiculous!! His laughter rung out in a layered and echoed way as froze the entire landscape of Nameless' dimension, then lowered himself in between the Lady of Who the FUCK cares not I and Nameless before anything happened. Another chuckle, "You do realize that this puny god of three hours isn't gonna do you any harm? This thing is that he's just going to find a way to get to a previous save point of his and restore himself another way. You're all beneath this level of play and honestly shame on you for making it un-fun. Word of advice, he doesn't need to be killed, just stopped getting tricked. He can do only three things, just because he can cut those three things up into tiny teeny teeny litle itty bitty pieces doesn't make it anymore so than it actually was got it?? The second you remember that, he is nothing." With that said Anon. he tore out Irid frame from Anon. to split the two spatially and tossed the angel at him soon to be disco milf. He then went up to Nameless and with his Death Blade, dragged him by the collar of his shirt. Category:Roleplays Category:OVA